Lost Evolution
by xXxNaru-LovexXx
Summary: BEWARE: This is NOT a Fanfiction! It's a Creepypasta that would not upload to the site. I'm planning to get it up there, so if the story gets deleted in a week, look for it under the same title on Creepypasta Wiki. If you get disgusted easily or something like that, it would be wise not to read this. Also, If you're a Pokefan, this might pique your interest in the slightest...


== Prologue ==

As a child, Pokémon was the greatest thing in all of history (or at least, that's what I thought, anyway) when I was growing up. My brother, Brandon, cherishing the franchise alongside myself. We had most of the games, starting with Emerald for the Gameboy Advance, a console my grandmother had given me as a 10th birthday gift.

As we got older, though, the games became outdated and we had replaced the old ones with new, got new games and their respective consoles. I ended my course at the DSi, having gotten Pearl, my brother with a classic DS and Diamond and Platinum.

But there was one other thing that I had gotten right under my brother's nose – a Gameshark for my DSi. I used it when he wasn't looking, knowing full well that he had disapproved of the machine. He didn't like it when I "screwed with my games."

And yet I had never gotten an explanation for his reasoning.

Eventually, I joined Cadets. My brother, being three years older and interested in that kind of thing, had urged me into it after he joined. When I'd done this, however, my old Pokémon games were neglected. I had to do my uniform and practice drill all of the time and never found the time or place to play around with the games anymore.

But Brandon apparently found time to. While we were on our way to get the fourth generation games, he told me that he had a whole journal dedicated to different things in the games and how he could access cheats without using my "damned" Gameshark.

== The Journey Begins ==

So, I decided to find it. Brandon left for a Staff Cadet camp – mind you, this is a 6-week-long course – and I went into his room after he left for Toronto.

I shut the door behind me, breathing deeply.

'Should I be in here?' I thought.

But, seeing as regular life besides sneaking around, looking for things I shouldn't be was boring, I decided to push onward.

Besides – how could this even affect me in the days to come?

I searched around his room for the journal – under the bed, in the drawers of his dresser, on top of his bookshelf, but it was nowhere to be found.

…But what if it wasn't in his room?

What does Brandon love more than Pokémon…

…his piano.

I ran out of his room, shutting it loudly behind me. I trotted over to our apartment-sized Melodigrand and cracked it open from the top.

It sure was dusty, but I stuck my head inside (out of sheer determination) and looked around in the soundboard. Lifting up one of the panels, I found a rectangular stack of papers bound by a navy-blue cover. I took the book out of the soundboard, lifted it out of the piano itself, and took it to my bedroom.

I shut the door behind me and plopped on my bed, DSi in front of me. I took Pearl out of its case and slotted it into the game storage of the system and flicked the 'ON' switch.

While waiting for the main intro to pass, I opened up Brandon's journal. I have remembered some of the information inside, so as to share with you, dear reader. After all, this is my own diary.

Here is what was written under the Gameshark section:

All cheat codes for 4th Generation:

Flying Mode:

Enter the Solaceon Ruins - press down, down, left, up, A, X, right, Y, B, B, left.

Infinite Potions:

Enter any Pokémart - press A, X, B, Y, up, down, up, left, right, right, down, A.

Infinite Master Balls:

Stand on Spear Pillar where Palkia/Dialga stood - press B, X, X, Y, down, up, left, A, A, right.

FL—N- E-VE-:

Stand above L- -e V- - - t- - press A, B, X, Y, -, left, -, X, right, B.

What?

Something about that last one had caught my attention that day. A lot of letters of most of the words had been scratched out with a pen. Some of them still remained, however.

What could it possibly be?

So, being the curious cat that I was, I finally decided to decipher it after long minutes of studying this cryptic code. I pressed the 'start' button on my DSi and opened the map.

The four-letter word that I have to 'stand above' could only be a Lake. The next word started with 'V', so I figured that this cheat had to be done at Lake Verity.

But the next part wasn't so simple.

I had to try several different combinations to get the actual code, but I found it. The code said A, B, X, Y, a four-letter word, left, another single blank, X, right, B.

Four letter word = left?

But the next blank ended out being 'A.'

I pressed this same combination and an acceptance sound could be heard, as if I had pressed a button to choose an option.

== Cloudeon ==

Suddenly, I was 'transported,' you could say, to the evolution stage. There was a blank space in the screen where the evolving Pokémon should be, and I kept my finger off of the 'B' button, just in case this was part of the cheat process. The normal transition between the first and the next Pokémon was seen, but the Pokémon's shadow that was transitioning looked like an Eevee.

The evolution was done, awesome music fading as I accepted this new Pokémon, leaving a nickname aside.

…But did I really get an Eevee?

I checked my party, and, low and behold, there was an Eevee. I selected it to see its stats, and the acceptance ping sounded. The screen faded to black before I was able to see my new Pokémon again.

But… this wasn't my Pokémon…

My Eevee was normal – you know - brown, cute little beige collar of fur, stubby little paws. This Eevee was tinged blue with several tails. It had wings that looked like they belonged to an angel and little white pouffes surrounding all of its paws, no longer stubby and adorable. It had greyish-blue eyes that looked up into mine.

The name was Cloudeon.

"How could something this awesomely cute be left out of the actual game?" I spoke to myself, smiling as I gazed upon my new finding.

But… Brandon already found this, didn't he? Why didn't he share this discovery with me? So many kids didn't know about this!

But now they will.

I picked up my phone to text Justine, my closest friend and also a huge Pokéfan. If anybody, she would want to find out the most.

But, before that, I decided to play around with Cloudeon. I looked over at its type – Flying.

Awesome! A flying Eevee!

I exited the map and walked to the nearest town – Floaroma Town. I sat in the flowers, thinking about what I was going to do with my new Pokémon.

Should I teach it new moves? There was no move pool whatsoever for this Pokémon because it wasn't released to the general public. I would look up the HMs and TMs category in my bag and get some moves for Cloudeon.

Opening the menu, I found that I had some flying and normal moves to use. I had Fly, Roost, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Swift, Double Team, Air Slash and Peck.

I decided it would be best to go with the best moves to suit this new Pokémon.

Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Swift and Fly.

I walked with my new Pokémon along a grassy knoll on Route 204 to Jubilife City. The battle transition happened and I ended up having to fight a Starly. I used Swift on the Starly, and it fainted immediately. I got the experience points and then left the battle sequence.

But why did it faint so fast? Surely Cloudeon can't be that high of a level.

I checked the Pokémon's stats on the menu.

The level of my Cloudeon was 57, against a level 6 Starly.

Of course it didn't stand a chance.

Well, time to go to a place with higher levels, 'cause this is no fun at all.

I opened the menu to select the 'Fly' option on Cloudeon and pressed it. The transition was at about half-speed, the scene where the Pokémon picks the trainer up running at a painfully slow rate.

The map appeared and I selected Snowpoint City. A dialogue box appeared as follows:

"Cloudeon can't fly that far!"

"…All right then..?" I chose Canalave City.

"Cloudeon can't fly that far!"

"COME ON!" How about Jubilife, the CLOSEST place on the map.

"Cloudeon can't fly!"

What? Then what's happening now?

The map disappeared and there was a cutscene, similar to that one from the beginning of the game, but without immediate dialogue that you had to click through to get to the beginning of where you could actually play.

The picture was Cloudeon, sprawled across a field of flowers, similar to Floaroma Town Meadow, flying feathers clipped and bleeding severely. The red pooled across the ground, other Pokémon emerging from the flowers to see what had happened. Starlies, Wurmples, Budews, Turtwigs, and Bidoofs.

They saw the blood, and began to feast off of the flesh of the bluish Pokémon. One by one, they tore away at the defenseless creature's fur and skin, eating away at what remained of its carcass. Red sprayed everywhere in the screen, and the Pokémon slowly backed away to reveal what had remained of the Cloudeon.

A dialogue box popped up at the same time.

"Do you see what you have done?"

The only thing left of my newest Pokémon…

…were its beautiful wings and tails.

"Never play around with what which you cannot control."

I turned off the game, closed the journal, and looked over at my phone.

They didn't need to know…


End file.
